Vacation Nightmare
by xoxobabe
Summary: Lucas, Nathan, Jake, Mouth, Rachael, Brooke, Peyton and Haley go on a vacation without parents. They think they have the best vacation ever but can it last? A surprise guest decides to go to. Read to find out what happens.


A/N: There are some changes I have made but nothing too drastic where you won't get certain couples. Nathan and Haley never got married but they have dated and still are dating. Peyton and Jake have broken up. (Sorry to those of you who like them together…I just can't stand Peyton lately.) He does have the baby though. I think that's basically it. If I think of something else I will tell you.

**Chapter One: What's The Plan?**

Lucas, Nathan, Haley, Jake, Mouth, Peyton, Brooke, and Rachel were sitting in Karen's Café basically doing nothing. There were cups of coffee and sofa on the table and empty dessert plates piled up. There were also papers scattered about and a laptop.

"So what are we going to do? We should at least put out the ideas whether we think of where we're going tonight or not." Reasoned Lucas.

"Yeah. We already have permission from all of our parents to let us go. And believe me it wasn't easy convincing them. I don't want it to be the kind of thing where we ask and then never go and do it." Said Brooke.

Haley spoke up next. "Okay. So where does everyone want to go?"

"We're not going to want to go to some other place than we want to. So why decide where I want to go personally?" asked Nathan.

Haley thought for a second. "How about this? We each think of one place where we would want to go and then we'll rule out what we really don't want to do. If at least three people want to do it then we'll consider it. Everyone good with that?"

Everyone said yeah. Nathan spoke first. "How about the Bahamas?"

"Too expensive for Lucas and me. But who would consider going there?" asked Haley.

Everyone agreed they would go there but they didn't want money to be a problem for Jake, Lucas, and Haley.

"I really want to go to Hawaii." Said Brooke.

Haley was the only one to agree to go there. "So that is not an option. We so far we have none."

Jake was next to suggesting his idea. "How about California?"

Peyton was the only one to disagree. "I've been there before. I'm not sure I would want to go there again. Let's hear other ideas first though. Lucas?"

"Umm…how about Alaska. It's looks really cool there. You know, all the snow and the Siberian Huskies."

"I hate the cold." Said Rachel.

"The cold isn't bad but for a whole week? I'm not sure about that." Said Brooke.

"What you can't handle the cold?" asked Jake joking around.

Brooke just gave him a glare.

All but Rachel and Brooke liked the idea.

"Who's next for their idea?" asked Haley.

"I would say New York but I'm really into California now. So I will say California."

"Okay Mouth. Since California is already on our list of possible places we don't need to vote for it again." Said Haley.

"I always wanted to go to Florida." Said Rachel looking around at everybody.

"Anybody up for Florida?" asked Jake.

"We can go to Florida anytime. It's not that long of a drive. It's not even one day." said Nathan.

"Relax Nathan. It's an idea. You're the one who said the Bahamas where it would be too expensive for others here." Argued Rachel.

"Guys, guys. Stop it. Nathan its up to everyone where they want to go. Not just you. Rachel, we'll see if three people want to go there. Okay?" reasoned Lucas.

Nobody raised their hands. "You worried for nothing Nathan." Rachel said nasty. Nathan just gave her a look.

Haley looked at Peyton. "What about you?" Everyone else looked at her.

"I don't care. Theres enough ideas to decide one."

Mouth looked back at Haley. "You haven't given an idea yet."

"Well if I had to say one it would be Australia but it would take a while to get there and we only have a week. I doubt anyone here wants to be on a plane forever just to get there and then coming back too. It would take too much time away from the actual vacation."

"Okay. So the main choices are…" Lucas started.

"Alaska and California." Finished Jake. "Who wants to go to Alaska?"

Lucas, Jake, Haley, Peyton and Nathan raised their hands.

"And since that's five against three, we don't need to vote for California." Said Mouth a little disappointed.

"Next topic." Said Jake. "Where do we stay?"

Haley took the laptop and went searching on the web for hotels to stay at. After about twenty minutes she had a good place. "How about this? It's a private motel that we can rent for the week. There are five bedrooms. Three of them have two beds in them and two of them have three beds in them. There is a living room with a TV, a kitchen with a stove and regular appliances you would expect to find in one. There is also an entertainment room including a bar." Everyone approved at that point. Haley laughed and then continued. "In that room there is also a pool table and dart board. There is a hot tub as well." Haley was silent for a moment. "They have some reviews from past occupants. They're all good too. Oh and the price isn't that bad either. It's affordable. Well compared to some other places. It's $90 a night." Everyone agreed to stay there. "Now for the tickets." For the next twenty minutes everyone discussed the plane they would be boarding.

"Alaska, here we come." Said Nathan.

Everyone got up. "So we're leaving in two days right?" asked Mouth.

"Well two whole days, that morning and the rest of tonight until we leave to be exact." Answered Jake.

They all went in their cars and drove home while Lucas went to his room.


End file.
